


Oxygen

by Brigid_mead19



Series: Draco Malfoy one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Song fic, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid_mead19/pseuds/Brigid_mead19
Summary: Y/n and draco have been friends since first year. What happens when draco starts to fall apart on the train to hogwarts sixth year.





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first work in 3 years but its also my first song fic. I hope everyone enjoys  
> This is a song fic based off of House On Fire, by Sia. Thank you Sia for this song <3

You and Draco, Where do people even start with your relationship. You two had been glued by the hip starting as soon as you first stepped off the Hogwarts express, He of course was as crass as ever when you first met. Only you showed him compassion when no one else did.

To most it just looked like a normal friendship between a slytherin and a Y/h/n, until it wasn't. It started just before your sixth year started, You were about to leave for kings cross when a carrier owl brought you a letter. It was short and said that you  _ needed _ to talk. No signature, but there  was no need for one. You recognized the loopy script written in a dark green ink as well as the snake wax seal.

You had noticed that towards the end of the previous year, Draco had started to become more reclusive, after the rise of the dark lord as well as his father's arrest, you couldn’t really blame him.

**_I don't like to wait too long, to wait too long, wait too long_ **

**_Bring it out and bring it strong, bring it baby._ **

As soon as you got onto the train and saw him, you knew something was very wrong. His eyes had turned a dull shade of gray and his face had gotten thinner as if he hadn't slept in weeks,

He pulled you into an empty cart and shut the door, you remember hearing the soft click of the lock before he pulled down the blinds.

He turned to face you and grabbed your upper arms and just stared at you. you e/c eyes looking into his gray ones and you could see he was screaming to tell you something but held back

**_I feel the pain and it feels good, I know it would, your heart burns slow,_ **

**_I feel the pain and I cry it out, I cry it out_ **

“Draco? What's going on?” You say in a voice so quiet he might have not even heard it, you could feel his hands shaking as he held onto you. You knew something was very wrong, Draco had almost never done this, especially in company.

**_I need you, I need you_ **

**_Babe, oh I wanna drink you in like oxygen, like oxygen_ **

**_Baby i'm a house on fire. And I want to keep burning._ **

All you could do was stand there and silently beg for his answer

“I’m scared” was all he said, His voice was rough, you could tell he had been crying.

**_Boy, i'm going up in flames, and you’re to blame, yeah you’re to blame._ **

**_Baby i'm a house on fire. And i want to keep burning,_ **

**_I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning_ **

All you can do is stand there, trying to read him, he was hiding something from you

“Draco please.. Tell me what's going on. Let me help you” You plead, you manage to break yourself away from his grip and placed your hands on his face

**_Baby i'm a house in fire._ **

**_I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning._ **

**_Baby, i'm a house on fire_ **

“He was going to kill my family.. He.” Draco managed to choke out before you could see him start to break down

“I didn't have a choice, Please. Don't leave me like everyone else” He manages 

**_So take me to the heavens now, as we burn down, as we are found._ **

**_Take me to the heavens now._ **

**_My heart screams out_ **

All you could do was hold him, You knew what he was talking about, He voiced his fear of this happening to you before

“Draco I.. I'm not going to leave you. Not after six years when you need me more than ever”

You say softly, you dragged your thumbs over his face to wipe away the tears as they fell

**_I need you, I need you_ **

**_Babe, oh I want to drink you in, Like oxygen, Like oxygen_ **

**_Baby i'm a house on fire_ **

**_And I want to keep burning._ **

Draco stared at you with red eyes before he pulled you in for a hug, You felt his whole body shaking as you held him. You had never seen him so broken before, He had always been so well composed even after fights with his father, He always managed to pick himself back up. But not this time. He needed you more than ever

**_Boy, i'm going up in flames, and you’re to blame, yeah, you’re to blame_ **

**_Baby i'm a house on fire, and I want to keep burning._ **

**_I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning_ **

He pulled away and you could see him trying to recompose himself as he looked at you with a look as if he needed to ask you something. He was still hiding something from you.

People had always assumed you were together but you simply brushed them off, Maybe you needed to tell him something too

**_Baby, i'm a house on fire_ **

**_I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning_ **

**_Baby i'm a house on fire_ **

“Y/n..” He said as his eyes seemed to dance across your face, He was hesitating.

Overcome with confidence and the urge to tell him, You weren't leaving. Not now and not ever.

You moved your hands so the were just resting on his neck and pulled him to you,

It was a desperate kiss, His hands moved to your waist and held on so tight he was afraid you might disappear if he let's go

**_Love me, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum, yea_ **

**_Love me, till the walls give in, yea_ **

**_Love me to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum, yeah_ **

**_Love me, I don't wanna say, baby_ **

His lips were soft and moved perfectly with yours. Everything both of you needed to say was read loud and clear. He had lost everything.

Everything except you.

**_Babe, oh I want to drink you in, Like oxygen, Like oxygen_ **

**_Baby i'm a house on fire_ **

**_And I wanna keep burning._ **

**_Boy, i'm going up in flames. And you’re to blame, Yeah, you’re to blame_ **

His hands has moved from your waist and tangled themselves into you h/c hair, he just wanted to touch you. He wanted to know you were really there for him, he wanted to make sure you weren't a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep and grief.

**_Baby, i'm a house on fire. And I want to keep burning_ **

**_I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning._ **

**_Baby I'm a house on fire,_ **

**_I wanna keep burning. I wanna keep burning, I wanna keep burning_ **

Draco pulled away only when you needed to breathe, He stayed close to you and pressed his face into your neck like you were the very thing keeping him from crumbling down.

And that's when it started.

Draco Malfoy had become a House on fire. And you were his oxygen

**_Baby, i'm a house on fire._ **

**_Baby, i'm a house on fire_ **


End file.
